Love conquers all
by Yakari lover
Summary: This about when Kari gets in a fight then she gets sick. {Yakari}
1. The Sickness

Authors notes: Sorry it may not be perfect but it will be good for the first fic I've ever done.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon sad I know  
  
_______________________________________________________________ _______  
  
It was a normal day for Kari she was walkin to school with her friends. She had started to ignore them.Davis has finally stopped talking to me thank goodness.Another boring day of school with the same people oh joy. I wonder what my brothers doing right now? "Kari anyone home" Davis asked with a worried look on his face. "Yeah " She said looking annoyed.They were in highschool also. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder . She turned around "Matt". " Hi Kari what you been doing since the last time I saw you" Matt asked. " School unfortanetly"she said with a slight sigh.  
  
"I HATE SCHOOL!" she said with a sigh of relief to get that out of her system. " Whoa" they all said at once. " Can I talk to you and Tk in private for a moment?" Matt asked."Sure" they replied. " Hey do you guys want to sit with us at lunch today?"He asked. " Sure" they replied. The others had already left them. " oh man not again"Tk said with a sigh."We wait for them but do they ever wait for us no! I will never wait for them again till I get some respect" Kari said. Tk was stunned that she would say something like that." Lets go T.k were going to be late see ya at lunch matt" Kari said a little bit more cheerful.  
AT LUNCH********************************************************** ***  
  
"Where do they usally sit T.k" Kari asked. Hey Kari,T.k over here."Matt and Tai shouted. Kari face went beat red . "Well did that answer your question."T.k asked embarassed also. "Shut up Tk." Kari said Jokingly.They were already waiting for Kari and T.k. " Hi everyone" Kari said still embarassed."Where do you want us to sit?" T.k asked."Kari sits beside me and you sit on the other side of her" Matt said . "Ok" Kari said. They all sat down and talked.  
  
Kari was happily eating her lunch." What do you think your doing?" a girl asked from behind Kari." Eating Why do you ask cant you see that."Kari said with a cocky attitude. The girl said" "You know darn well what I'm talking about" She said. " Listen Akio I dont wan't to start a fight so why don't you leave." Kari said being totally serious." Kari you don't belong at this table you belong with the losers over there."Akio said ." Listen here Akio that is my brother and these are my friends today is not the day you want to pick afight now leave!"kari said.Oh and by the way those guys over there arn't losers either there my friends as well as these guys."Kari added.  
  
All these other guys and girls began coming to back Akio up. " Listen here Kari you are a loser even though your brother is popular and cute your not" akio said . Akio slapped Kari across the face.Tai and the others started to get up and were actually getting ready to throw punches. Kari got up from being hit and said" I warned you Akio." Everyone just looked at her. Kari bunndled up her fist and hit Akio and sent her flying." Next time think twice at my warnings" Kari said. She sat back down and went back to eating like nothing ever happened.Everyone that was backing Akio up was now running out of the lunch room." I never thought you would ever hit anyone kari" Matt said suprised  
  
Later on afte they were at home they planned a party. Kari was over at Matt and T.k's house right now. All at once kari began coughing up blood as she fell to her knees unconsious. Matt came in " kari Kari! T.k call 911 Karis coughing up blood and her breathing and false is fading." Kari heard his voice and wanted to respond but she felt so weak. He sounded so far away so she didn't even try.  
  
Author Cliffhanger. Will Kari Live? Will Akio try to hurt Kari again? Will The others find out whats wrong with Kari/ Is matt in love with Kari.Check on the next going to be up soon. 


	2. Better or Worse

Love conquers all  
  
Capter Two  
  
Authors notes: I don't own digimon and I am doing my best to write this story.  
***************************************************************************  
  
As soon as the ambulance arrived Matt ran out the door with Kari in his hands and T.k not far behind.No one Knew about what had just happened except for Matt Tk and Kari.The ambulance allowed them to ride with her.Matt kept saying "its my fault I have nevered learned from the first time I was watching her". T.k saw how much Matt was hurting because of this. Kari opened her eyes after listening to matt blame his self."Matt its not your fault its mine I knew I was sick but I didn't tell anyone." Kari said weakly. "Kari " they both said in unison.  
I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. But its just so hard to put up with everyone worrying I thought it was just a cold.Kari said.Kari why didn't you tell me or T.k Matt said. Yeah we would of just taken to the doctors. T.k. said. Then they arrived at the hospital.They weren't aloud to go in while they were observing her.  
  
LATER THAT DAY*******************************************************  
  
Kari just got out of observation.They said she could go home till the test came back and that she should be okay.Matt was still awake when she came out . Are you ready to go Kari asked cherfully. I'm not sick anymore.Yeah let me just wake up T.k.matt said with releif in his voice. Hey t.k wake up bro we gotta go. matt said gently. no response T.k wake up I dont want to leave you here all night.Kari said gentle Hey kari you feelin better. Tk said waking up slowly.  
  
IN MATTS CAR________________________________________________________  
  
Hey Matt are we still having that party.Kari asked. It's up to you if you are feelin better I dont see why not was Matt's Response.Ok, lets have this party.Kari said . Matt are you mad at me Kari asked. No,why do you ask . Matt said. I dont Know I just have this feeling that keeps tellin me you hate me and your mad at me its the same with T.k.Kari said .No, I'm not mad are you T.k?Matt asked.No not at all I'm actually releived your alright . Ok Kari said still having that nagging feeling.  
  
AT MATT'S HOUSE^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
we better clean up before the party Kari said finally shaking that feeling.Ok Matt and T.k said.  
Cliffhanger: Is Kari's feeling actually true. Is Kari really feeling better.Does matt love her.Does T.k love her.Will there be a fight. How will the party turn out.Will Matt's house be clean?  
  
Authors notes: give me sugestions they might be put down in my story 


End file.
